


《血族生存指南》第22章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第22章

　　陈臻把东西悄悄藏进自己衣服里层，才上了沈明光的车。  
　　一路上电闪雷鸣，风吹雨打，雨点落下来打在身上，越来越大。  
　　陈臻心里模模糊糊地在想——下雨的机率会不会跟人们的心情有关。  
　　他朦朦胧胧地喜欢沈明光好久，忍了好久都捅不破。直到情绪满溢，饱和到一定程度，才变成狂风暴雨，终于痛快地落下来。  
　　这样想想他突然就觉得下雨也很好，淋雨也很快乐。  
　　沈明光车开得很快，陈臻不知道他有没有在城区超速。很快他又带着陈臻来到了那个陈臻熟悉的地下停车场。  
　　他们一起把头盔取下来，两个人从头到脚都被淋得湿湿的。  
　　这次他总没有理由赶我走了吧？陈臻想着，又摸了摸自己衣服里的东西，开始担心，这东西不知道有没有被淋湿。  
　　沈明光看上去有点严肃。他拔了钥匙，一开始像是想来拉陈臻，手伸出来又犹豫了，说了句，“走吧。”就自己往前面走了。  
　　陈臻就跟在他后面，看他湿透的衬衫贴近了皮肤之后露出来的肌肉轮廓。  
　　他特意走慢一点，就在沈明光身后盯着他的背看，越看喉咙越紧。雨水把沈明光身上的味道润得更香了，陈臻觉得自己脚越来越软。  
　　前面的沈明光心里担心会不会突然又停电了，再把陈臻吓到……他心里还有心事，有些心不在焉，一路上回头无数次确认陈臻还跟着自己。  
　　最后他实在是忍无可忍了，才转身一把抓住陈臻的手腕把他拉到自己身边，语气也很不好，“不要走我后边。”  
　　“……”陈臻还想继续欣赏沈明光非常养眼的后背，但看沈明光似乎十分不爽，就只能默默地走他边上了。  
　　电梯停在15楼。  
　　打开门进去之后陈臻心中的雀跃值升到了顶点。  
　　沈明光的家全是他的味道，太香了……  
　　他喉咙发紧地弯下腰换拖鞋。  
　　进了家之后暧昧的气氛升到顶点，场面一度无比尴尬。  
　　陈臻跟着沈明光从玄关走进去，抬眼看到这个家的布置。  
　　整洁，空，这是陈臻能想到的全部形容了。他扫一眼过去，感觉这个家和沈明光本人一样，给人的感觉是明朗的，没有一点多余的东西。  
　　客厅没有电视，但有一架钢琴，旁边有唱片机。  
　　“你可以在这里洗澡，先穿我的衣服，雨停了我送你回去，浴室在你左手侧……要洗的话你先洗，我给你找衣服。”沈明光没有看他，湿着身子去了厨房烧热水，“……不然我先给你弄点喝的，我有红茶。”  
　　说完就急匆匆去了厨房，像是要避开什么一样。  
　　陈臻看着沈明光一溜烟地跑掉。  
　　他不想洗澡。  
　　陈臻目光放在客厅那架钢琴上，抬高声音问沈明光，“你会弹钢琴吗？”  
　　“不会，是前段日子才买回来的，二手钢琴，很便宜。”沈明光的声音传过来，“我在试着学，只会弹小星星。”  
　　陈臻已经走了过去，继续问：“那我能看看你的琴吗？”  
　　“可以。”  
　　陈臻走到那架三角钢琴前坐下，打开琴盖，按了几个音符试了试音，是准的。  
　　他看沈明光还在厨房里，没走出来，就把怀里的东西拿了出来，放到了钢琴上。  
　　所有完成以后，陈臻闭了闭眼，心想：就是现在了，就是今晚，不管了。  
　　然后他把手指放在琴键上，按了下去——  
　　陈臻只会弹这一首《月光》。  
　　他的手很抖，浑身都湿着。但心里是火热的，手里流淌出来的这首曲子是他的情绪，是喜欢沈明光的每一刻。从平缓到起伏，从起伏到高昂，明明暗暗……全是他爱上沈明光的过程。沈明光是抓不到的月亮，水里面的月亮，照在身上心里的……月光。  
　　陈臻闭着眼弹。他什么都看不到，闭上眼是黑的……黑暗放大他的知觉，他能闻到沈明光的味道在靠近他，在他右前方。一步步靠近，绕过去，最后定在他身后。  
　　他有些紧张，差点按错琴键……但快结束了，绝不能在这里出错。  
　　陈臻压下心里的悸动，稳当地把这个小节弹过去，收了尾。  
　　陈臻睁开了眼。  
　　沈明光站在他背后。  
　　陈臻声音有些紧张：“我……只会弹这个。”  
　　沈明光默了很久才说，“很好听。”  
　　音乐停了，说完这句话两个人都沉寂下来。  
　　陈臻看着面前的琴键，没有回头去看，良久才鼓起勇气说：  
　　“我之前的话没有说完，但我想你明白我是什么意思……其实你拒绝我也没关系，我也只是想告诉你，虽然认识的时间不长，但我真切地喜欢过你，你照进过我的梦里。”  
　　月亮的光，照进他贫瘠的梦里。  
　　陈臻指了指琴台上那本《泰戈尔诗集》，他知道沈明光在看自己。  
　　“有一次我在一个书店里看到你撑伞走过去，黑伞，白衬衫。”陈臻声音很轻，“当时我刚好翻到一首诗在看，抬头就看到了你。那首诗叫做《唯一的光明》。”  
　　“我在你的面前不像我自己，但有时候我想想……好像在你面前的我最自由。”陈臻拿下那本《泰戈尔诗集》。那本书没有被雨淋湿，因为一直被陈臻抱在怀中，卷在衣服里。  
　　“因为你我羡慕人类，可以和你一样有体温，可以走在阳光下，可以过平凡温暖的生活。但我总是冰冷的，我想靠近你，又害怕很多……后来我总是梦到你，梦醒了以后我就一直读这首《唯一的光明》。”  
　　沈明光没有开口，就静静地听着陈臻说。  
　　陈臻翻开书，找到了那一页《唯一的光明》。  
　　他轻声念着：“‘如果所有人都害怕而离开了你……如果无人在狂风暴雨的茫茫黑夜里高举火把……那么，你，一个不幸的人，让痛苦点燃你心中的明灯，让它成为你唯一的……’”  
　　陈臻没有读完那首诗，因为一只手放到了他的肩膀上。  
　　手掌是热的，是陈臻没有的那种热度。那热度烫得陈臻想哭，想发抖，甚至有一种想转过身对这个人下跪的冲动。他太冷了，没有谁给过他这样妥帖舒适的热度。他想吻那只手，即使被那温度烫伤，烫得融化，烫得疼痛，他都想抓住那点温暖。  
　　客厅的灯很暗，沈明光只打开了晕黄的壁灯。他们置身于灯光的影子里，陈臻半个上身都在黑暗中。那些不自觉陷入感情中的人都知道，人会在暗夜里，无人看清的黑暗里做梦——在黑暗里，人不会看清脸上充满渴望和欲望的表情，看不清那些肆意横生的感情。  
　　在白昼里可以用理智说服自己克制，只有等到晚上，那暗沉沉的晚上，才允许那份小小的永恒闪烁微光。  
　　陈臻紧张、慌乱、茫然。他很慢地转过头去，对上了沈明光的目光。  
　　沈明光看着他。  
　　他的脸在光影里、在陈臻的眼睛里显得离奇英俊。他身上是湿的，那一刻陈臻多么想，多么希望浸湿沈明光衣服的是自己的眼泪。  
　　陈臻看到自己，在沈明光的眼中。那是一个小小的倒影，也像是一个小小的永恒。  
　　他听到沈明光问自己：“你冷吗？”  
　　冷吗？  
　　陈臻嘴唇颤了颤，去看那对黑沉沉的眸，说：“冷。”  
　　他们都被雨淋湿了，没换衣服。没有和彼此约好，但他们都穿了白色的衬衫，黑色的裤子。肩上的手带着热度穿过湿透的衣服，传到陈臻的五脏六腑。  
　　沈明光神色很认真地问：“我身上很烫，你想抱我吗？”  
　　这句话砸过来，陈臻全然懵了，完全不知道怎么回了。  
　　但沈明光似乎已经决定了什么，他没有等陈臻回答。  
　　他伸手一把将陈臻手里的书抽出来放到地上，动作不是很温柔……那朵夹在书里的栀子干花飞出来，飘落在木地板上。  
　　下一秒陈臻被沈明光一把抱到了钢琴上。  
　　他一屁股坐上去，琴键被按地乱响，陈臻瞬间慌了，他不敢动……而沈明光已经凑了过来，滚烫的手穿过他的十指，满满当当地把他扣住，再次按在琴键上，身体也压了下来，把陈臻困在自己身下。  
　　“让他成为你唯一的光明……”沈明光没有笑，但语气是温柔的，“你想好了吗，我不想你半途而废。”  
　　他们湿湿地贴着彼此，呼吸相闻。沈明光英俊的脸和身上的味道把陈臻意识全都抽走了，他晕头转向，“我……想好了。”  
　　“你知道男人跟男人是怎么回事吗？”  
　　沈明光的唇已经贴了过来，但没有吻，像是要等一个笃定的答案。  
　　陈臻心被那呼吸扫得很痒。他浑身都软了，太香了，他觉得自己快醉了。  
　　沈明光按着他的手，又问了一次，“知道男人和男人怎么做吗，你能接受吗？”  
　　陈臻被撩得浑身发抖，断断续续地说：“我去看过一些东西学习过，我可以接受……我是担心你觉得我是吸血鬼……”  
　　“能接受是吗。”  
　　沈明光打断他，又确认了一次。  
　　陈臻觉得自己身体像是热了起来，他闻着沈明光身上的味道，感觉自己已经在失控边缘了。  
　　他想吸血，想吻沈明光，他不懂为什么沈明光一直在问这个问题，他现在好渴。  
　　陈臻胡乱地告白说：“我……我喜欢你。”  
　　“嗯，我也喜欢你。”沈明光点头，去摸陈臻的耳朵，不轻不重地捻，避开耳钉，“我很喜欢你，现在我想要你，很想要，我在问你能不能接受，我忍不住了。”  
　　“我梦到过和你……我能接受……唔……”  
　　沈明光听到了能接受三个字，就果断咬破了自己的舌尖，把脸送了上去。  
　　他俯身，把那个带着血味的吻，送进了陈臻的嘴里。  
　　那个吻很凶，是陈臻的初吻。  
　　他们都很急。陈臻生涩地被含着舌头吸，含着嘴唇吮，一下下地嘬，舔。他太慌了，只能一边小声地在喉间闷哼，一边吃沈明光嘴里的血……他被吻得头脑发昏，那血也让他头脑发昏。  
　　那不算是一个温柔的吻。到后来沈明光的舌头顶得很深，进进出出地在他口腔里滑动，仿佛有什么别样的暗示一般……陈臻开始觉得自己浑身都烫起来了，心跳也活了，他浑身瘫软，身子微微动一下，就带起钢琴一大串错乱的音符。  
　　等沈明光捏着他的耳垂把他们黏连的嘴唇分开后，陈臻的眼瞳已经变成了血红色。他双腿不知何时已经缠住了沈明光的腰，下体压在一起，硬硬地碰着彼此，他还要抬腰去蹭。动一下身下的琴键又带起一片响，叮叮咚咚地。  
　　沈明光语气依旧很平静：“我帮你把耳钉取了……别动。”  
　　陈臻迷茫地点头，他伸手去圈住了沈明光的脖子，舔着他的皮肤，语气很软：“你的血好香……”  
　　他来回地把沈明光的脖颈舔得一片湿凉，但始终没有舍得咬下去。  
　　沈明光把那颗宝石耳钉取下去后才没有顾忌亲了上去，含陈臻的耳垂，咬他耳侧的软骨。他把食指插进了陈臻嘴里，在他耳边低低地说：“咬吧。”  
　　陈臻只犹豫了一下，就很听话地用尖牙在那食指上咬出了一个小口，去舔流出来的血。后来就含着吸，一边吸一边满足地呻吟。不知道是喝血舒服，还是沈明光吸吮他的皮肤舒服。  
　　沈明光一边亲他，另一只手开始去脱他们身上湿透的衣服。扣子是一颗一颗解开的，动作不快，很慢。只解开了扣子，衣服还是湿湿地挂在身上，就敞着胸膛。  
　　“你说你学习过，那我们下一步要做什么？”沈明光又问了，语气很轻。  
　　陈臻脸已经红了。  
　　他现在浑身都滚烫，他下巴被扣着，嘴里沈明光的手指进进出出。他含糊地回答：“扩……扩张……”  
　　沈明光听完笑了下，离得近，音调意外地好听。他解开了陈臻的裤子，托着他的屁股帮他把裤子连带内裤扒下来，又重新把人放到琴键上，像是打定了主意要在这里做这件事。  
　　动一下钢琴就响一下。  
　　那些声音听得陈臻头昏脑胀……他居然还在脑中分辨，这是中央1……这是白键，这是G音……  
　　沈明光拉下自己的拉链，把完全勃起的东西放出来，俯身再次去吻陈臻的耳垂，捏着他的乳头小声命令，“腿张开。”  
　　张开了，碰到两边的高低音区。  
　　“我看你不用扩张。”沈明光把手伸进了陈臻穴口边上按了按，笑着说：“你喝了我的血，变热了。下面也很湿，像个女孩子，陈臻。”  
　　陈臻羞得不行，腿下意识地合拢。沈明光已经伸进了两根手指帮他扩，确实很多水。他的体征真的很奇怪，遇到沈明光就这样。  
　　“你说梦到我们……”沈明光还在逗他，“是梦到我对你这样吗？”  
　　陈臻回答不出话。他被那手指弄得难耐地扭着，身上钢琴不停地响，手指的频率模仿着陈臻看过的那些教学片，进进出出带起一大片水声，和窗外的暴雨和在一起，分不清哪个更响。  
　　沈明光一边顶一边说含着他的耳朵说：“你穿白色很好看……”  
　　陈臻感觉自己软绵绵地贴着沈明光的心跳，砰砰砰。贴近之处的脉搏，温度，香味……血的香味，沈明光身体的香味。陈臻感觉到自己的勃起，还有被沈明光抚慰着的地方，进出间滑腻的水声。里面又麻又痒，湿润而酸痛。  
　　他大声地，遵循本能地叫了出来。  
　　下一秒手指就撤了出来，另一个东西热热地挤了进来，一点点地开拓。  
　　陈臻开始高高低低地呻吟……他抓着沈明光湿透的衬衫，腿抖得夹不住沈明光的腰，不停往下滑。  
　　等都插了进去，沈明光扣住陈臻的下巴，搅了搅他的舌头，凑到他耳边说：“我开始动了，舒服就叫，不舒服也叫……”  
　　说完他就开始挺腰，抽出来一点，又重重地顶进去。根本不需要什么润滑，陈臻下面湿得不行，粘稠的体液往下流，把琴键都弄湿了。  
　　等动了几下，磨到一个地方陈臻突然死死地揉了下沈明光的肩膀，急促地啊了一声，把湿黏黏的衣服弄得更皱了，浑身都痉挛了一下。  
　　“这里吗？”沈明光一边按着陈臻的乳尖，说着又往那里戳了一下，等陈臻又缩了缩才笑着含住他的耳垂说，“你的敏感点是这里，很浅……嗯，舒服吗？”  
　　“唔……嗯……”陈臻又臊又舒服，“是……舒服的……啊……”  
　　沈明光抓着他的腰，一开始为了让他适应，动得不快，到后来反而是陈臻自己不停地扭着腰往上凑，啊啊地叫着求，他才捏着陈臻的后颈，另一只手扣着陈臻的腿开始大开大合地把自己往里面送，每一下都又深又快。  
　　啪啪的声音混着他们身上下钢琴的乱响，混着雨声和雷电，在这个室内显得格外的色情。  
　　一道闪电划过天际，窗外是狂风暴雨，屋里是水声涟涟。  
　　陈臻已经适应了那根粗硬的东西。  
　　适应得出乎意料地快，沈明光才进去他就开始觉得舒服。他们的身体奇怪地契合着彼此，合拍得像是本来就是一体的，像是做过千万次。  
　　陈臻衬衫敞开，露出乳头。他的呻吟声被埋没了，因为身下的响动太大声了，钢琴声音太响了……他双腿大敞，被顶弄得不停按动下面的琴键。  
　　这样其实也很好，他可以放肆地叫，完全沉浸在欲望里，去感受被抽插的下身。  
　　沈明光动得不算快。他像是对陈臻的身体很感兴趣，一下去捻弄陈臻的乳头，说一句，“变红了，陈臻。”  
　　一下又去捏陈臻的腰，在他耳边说，“腰很软。”  
　　含了下陈臻的耳垂，说，“耳垂形状好看，以后别戴耳钉，我喜欢亲这里。”  
　　等狠狠地顶了几下还要评价说，“你水好多，很湿，你听得到吗？很大声。  
　　陈臻被操弄得六神无主，就攀着沈明光湿透的白衬衫叫，又委屈又舒服，求着面前的人：“唔……重一点……”  
　　陈臻自己都能感觉到下面在张张合合的地吸着沈明光……顶进去的时候沈明光微翘起的阴茎擦过一个地方，碰一下他会痉挛一下，碰出他的呻吟。  
　　他叫得很软，带着湿热的潮气，像外面的雨。  
　　沈明光一边深深地顶进去，一边咬陈臻的锁骨，上面已经有了很多个吻痕和齿印，他白，所以非常明显。  
　　沈明光每一下动都擦过他敏感的地方，语气还是温柔的，“我没想过今天会做，没有准备东西……别咬嘴，可以咬我……”  
　　陈臻喘着：“唔……啊……”  
　　他开始哭。陈臻自己都不知道为什么想哭，为什么这么想哭。他头晕目眩，浑身颤抖，身体带来的愉悦感在脑中蜿蜒而行，他觉得自己有了归属，有一种完整的错觉。没有焦躁，没有烦闷，那根插在体内的东西填满欲望和渴，但又好像填满了真正的他自己。他的所有在此刻都失去了意义，或许说，有了新的意义。  
　　陈臻觉得这像是一个奇迹……他因为沈明光像个野兽一样地发情，流水，瘫软在钢琴上抬着胯等着被插弄，是男人的身体，却有男人不该有的反应。身体像是一个不伦不类的潘多拉，而沈明光打开了这个盒子，陈臻在盒子里看到那个怪异柔软又放荡的自己。  
　　这是奇迹吧，就是奇迹。他在这种合一的感觉里不断地流眼泪，他有了温度，因为沈明光的血和精，他有了温度，有了和沈明光一样的体温。  
　　沈明光一下下地顶着他，钢琴声也渐渐节奏稳定了些。他们都喘着，把这个潮湿的雨夜弄得更加温柔朦胧。  
　　“嗯？要到了吗？”沈明光温柔地揉着陈臻的臀肉，手换了下，“第一次用后面射好不好，不准摸前面……”说着就去握陈臻的手，把他死死按着，阴茎顶在里面，重重地磨他那个点。  
　　陈臻下面变得越来越紧，沈明光一边死死地往里面顶，一边低头看陈臻。目光已经有些涣散了，应该是快到了。  
　　“我射在里面了。”沈明光咬着陈臻的耳朵说，身上加快了动作。  
　　陈臻眼睛湿湿的，大张着腿顺从地哼。他微微地张着嘴，眼睛眯着，身上湿透的衬衫半挂着，腿勾着沈明光的腰，往自己身上按。  
　　沈明光最后喘着粗气重重地顶了他一下，低头含住了陈臻润红的嘴，射在了他里面。  
　　陈臻扭着腰叫了一声，是直接被沈明光最后一下插射出来的，精液淌在沈明光腹肌上，一股股地往下滴。  
　　沈明光含着陈臻的舌头吮了很久。  
　　他们在这架钢琴上，拥有了彼此的第一次。  
　　等粘粘糊糊地亲完，陈臻还是浑身软着，双腿敞着，软成一滩被沈明光托着，里面还被插着。  
　　沈明光也没把自己抽出来，下身连着，把他抱起来往浴室走，一边亲他的耳朵，一边哄着说：“不准哭了，哭着我又想弄你。”  
　　陈臻一边揉眼睛一边抬头去索吻，撒着娇说：“你亲我一下，我觉得我在做梦。”  
　　沈明光低头亲了亲他，语气很温柔：“是真的，陈臻。”  
　　他想了下，又补了一句，“对不起。”  
　　陈臻不明所以，他脑子还昏着，回了句：“……那你下次不要这么重。”  
　　“重吗？”沈明光凑过去咬了下陈臻的脸颊，“你自己一直要重的。”  
　　说话间沈明光下面又硬了起来，走动间一下下顶得陈臻想哼。  
　　后来澡也没洗成，沈明光又抱着陈臻去了卧室。  
　　陈臻那一晚尝到了沈明光许许多多甜蜜的呼吸。  
　　新鲜，炽热且温暖的喜悦把他包围着。想到明天睁眼能够身边还是这个人，他几近目眩神迷。  
　　


End file.
